


Swipe Right

by Aintfraidanoghosts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU human, F/M, Internet Dating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexy Times, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/pseuds/Aintfraidanoghosts
Summary: Dr. John Smith is a successful, dedicated physician who could use someone new in his life. His flatmate, Jack Harkness, decides to drag him kicking and screaming into the world of modern dating.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RishiDiams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/gifts).



> Happy (early) Birthday to the wonderful, glorious, and eternally patient RishiDiams! I hope she enjoys this sexy Nine fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you, darling!!!!!!
> 
> Tenandroseforeverandever is the most perfect beta out there and I would not have been able to finish this on time without her, nor would it have been anywhere near the quality it is if she hadn’t fixed all the things! She’s all kinds of phenomenal!

It started out as an ordinary day for Dr. John Smith.

He had slept until mid-afternoon, having just come off a 24 hour hospital shift, and was perusing his emails, when an unexpected notification popped up on his screen.

Rolling his eyes and heaving a deep sigh, he turned his head towards the bedroom doors. “JACK!”

It only took a few seconds for his handsome American flatmate and coworker to peek his smiling face out. “Yeah, Doc?”

“What is Tinder,” he growled, “and why is it on my phone?”

Jack’s grin widened as he exited his room. “Well, I know _what_ Tinder is, but I certainly have no idea how it got downloaded onto your phone. Though, I gotta say Doc, your password isn't exactly the hardest to figure out, and you sleep like the dead. Really, practically anyone could get access.”

“Very funny,” John groused as Jack puttered around their flat, gathering the supplies for his evening shift. “Care to explain it to me?”

“It’s a dating app, as those of us living here in the 21st century would know,” Jack explained as he tucked his stethoscope away and clipped his ID badge to his scrub top. “Maybe someone thought you could use some female company.”

John glared at Jack. “I happen to have no problem meeting women, Nurse Harkness.”

“Never implied you did,” Jack replied. “I implied that you don’t share their company often enough.” He shouldered his rucksack and turned to John. “Don’t worry, Tinder is mainly for hookups. It’s not like swiping right means you have to pick out china patterns or anything.”

“And why would you think I’d just be interested in a hook up?”

“Because you _desperately_ need to get laid,” Jack shrugged. “Look, use it or don’t. I figured I was doing you a favor. But if you delete it, I’ll know and I’ll just download it again. You’ve been warned.”

John snorted and turned back to his phone, swiping away the notification that he’d gotten a match. “Fine. Have a good shift then.”

“I will. Enjoy your night off! Your long… lonely night off!” Jack waved before exiting their flat.

Sometimes John couldn’t believe the audacity of his flatmate. He was perfectly capable of finding his own girlfriend. After all, he was under 40, a successful doctor, and at least marginally handsome. It was hard with his hospital hours and the dedication to his job, but he always thought the right woman would understand that. He refused to date any of the insipid doctors, nurses, PAs, or other staff members that showed an interest in him, despite the many Jack seemed to point in his direction.

He opened the app and fiddled with it, finding the setting for his profile and clicking on it. The picture Jack had uploaded was at least a nice one. It had been taken at his sister Donna’s engagement party, so he was dressed a fair degree nicer than his usual scrubs or lab coat. He, Jack, and Donna were all standing together with wide, happy smiles. The _bio_ Jack had written, on the other hand...

_Do you want to be swept off your feet and whisked away to a world you never dreamed of? Then this is the guy for you! This great warrior for humankind dedicates every day to making others better. He’s also a spoilsport, but don’t take him too seriously! As his best friend writing this,12/10 would recommend a date!_

John growled again. Jack was going to be in for it when he got home from his shift.

The phone buzzed in his hand and he sighed, ignoring the notification. After all, Jack being in the picture, with his blue-eyed, movie star good looks, probably meant everybody thought (or at least hoped) it was his Tinder profile. No one would look twice at the man near him, with the slightly-too-big ears and nose no matter how noble and heroic Jack’s bio made him seem.

Another notification buzzed and John sighed, swiping it away. This was going to be annoying.

******

It was several days later, while trying to sleep during an on-call shift, that he finally decided to put an end to the bloody app altogether despite Jack’s threats. His phone was putting out a steady buzzing and dinging that kept jerking him awake. He was so in tune with getting alerts from hospital calls or pages that he couldn’t ignore the bloody stupid device. Finally, after the fifth notification in the few short hours he had to sleep, he sat upright in the tiny on-call bunk and opened the offending app.

The sight that greeted him on the screen took his breath away.

The first photo that happened to pop up was the most drop-dead gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. If John could have custom-designed a person to his exact physical type, _she_ would have been it. She was a bottle blonde, wearing a bit too much makeup, but her smile was positively _luminous_. Blimey, he was half in love just looking at that bloody smile.

 _Rose_ , it said on the picture. _24, 8 km away._

He tapped the little info button and the girl’s profile populated on the screen.

_Looking for a real connection. Likes cats, art, and good chips. Would like to see the world one day. Is bendy..._

The last bit was followed by some sort of cheeky, winking smiley face that made him grin. The profile was short and sweet, but it told him a great deal about the girl. Her love of cats meant she was kind and compassionate, art indicated she was a good conversationalist, and chips just showed she had good taste in food. She had wanderlust just like he did, though the hundreds of hours of leave he’d saved up would imply otherwise. The “bendy” comment showed she was cheeky and flirty, and honestly had his stomach doing an odd, swooping thing he hadn’t felt in ages. Unfortunately, she was a bit younger than he usually went for, and with a disappointed sigh, he was about to do as the app prompted and swipe left on her when the phone abruptly disappeared from his hand.

“What could possibly have you looking so… _moony_?” Jack’s face peered at him as he took the seat next to the bunk. “Oh, _now_ I see! Rose, huh. She’s gorgeous, Doc. We’re definitely swiping right on this one.”

“Jack!” John exclaimed, trying to grab the phone back out of his friend’s hand without falling out of the bunk. “Give that back!”

“Not on your life,” he replied with his patented grin. “I’ve _never_ seen you look at a woman like that before, and this is just a Tinder bio! You two are gonna start chatting, just leave it to me!”

“I bloody will not!” He once again tried to dive for the phone but Jack simply stood up and began typing furiously. In the time it took John to detangle from the scratchy hospital linens, Jack’s grin widened and he tossed the phone back to John with a triumphant expression on his face.

“You’ll thank me later,” he said. “I only have five minutes left in my break, I’ll leave you to chat with your future wife. See you at home!”

John glared at Jack’s retreating form before he looked down at the open chat screen on his phone. He gaped at the words Jack had used to initiate conversation with Rose.

 _Hey, beautiful! I wish I could take you to a movie, but they don’t allow snacks in the theater_ , followed once again by one of those cheeky smiley faces that somehow seemed far more obnoxious coming from Jack than when Rose had used it. He dragged his hand over his face and sighed in resignation. What on earth would she think of a lecherous old man using a cheesy line to chat her up in an app?

The three dots popped up that indicated she was typing out a reply. He groaned and covered his eyes, certain she was about to go off on him when a little swooping noise alerted him that she had responded.

_Your hand looks heavy… here, let me hold it for you!_

He gaped at the message for a bit. That cheeky smiley face was back and it instantly turned from irritating to thoroughly charming once again. He felt his lips spread into a grin at her response, and quickly wracked his brain for any other cheesy pick up lines he’d heard Jack use over their years of being friends.

_Are you my appendix? Because I don’t understand how you work, but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out._

The response of three cry-laughing smiley faces made his grin widen. Warmth spread through his chest at the thought of making her laugh.

 _That was a good one_ , she responded. _Don’t think I can top that._

He rolled his eyes at Jack’s voice in his head tempting him to respond with something about her being able to top him instead. _What are you doing up this late?_ he asked. _Do you work third shift?_

 _Tonight I did_ , she replied. _I’m at a clothing shop and we had to do a floor set up after closing. What about you?_

 _I’m on call_ , he told her. _Makes for a long night of interrupted sleep._

_Well, I’m happy to distract you!_

He grinned once again at his phone. _I’m very happy to be distracted._

 _I have to ask_ , Rose typed. _Are you American?_

He started a bit at the question. _No, I’m from the North. Why do you ask?_

 _You spelled “theatre” wrong,_ she told him, softening the statement with another one of those winking smiley faces. 

_Oh, no, my flatmate is. He’s responsible for that tacky opening line._

John’s heart skipped a beat after he sent the message. Should he have admitted that he wasn’t the one who had initiated the conversation? Would she find that insulting? Would she want to continue chatting knowing he wasn’t the man who had initially impressed her, cheesy pick-up line or not?

In the time he was panicking, his phone buzzed again. She had messaged back. 

_Hmmm… make sure you thank him for me!_

He released the breathe he hadn’t realized he was holding and felt all of his tense muscles relax at once. He really _would_ have to thank Jack. Insufferable git. 

_Which person in the profile picture are you anyway? The gorgeous ginger? Cause I gotta tell you, she’s just my type!_

John barked out a laugh. _That’s my sister. I’m standing on her right. Black suit. That’s my flatmate, the American, in grey._

 _The one who wrote the bio? And the reason we’re chatting tonight?_ Rose asked. John could almost picture her smiling teasingly at him.

_The very same._

_Well, I’m glad_ , she replied. _He’s not bad-looking. Too pretty for me, though. You’re much more my type… you’ve got that chiseled Roman God look going for you._

 _Yeah?_ He felt his cheeks warm pleasantly at the thought that Rose found him attractive.

 _Oh, yeah_ , Rose told him, punctuating her statement by adding a smiley face with heart-eyes into their chat.

He felt like he was flying.

The rest of his on-call shift was interspersed with flirty messages and conversations about the best chips in London. He told Rose he felt terrible about keeping her up all night, but she assured him she was off the next day and she considered their conversation to be time well spent.

By the time he had changed out of his scrubs and joined Jack for their short commute back to the flat, his cheeks hurt from smiling more than he ever had in recent memory.

He decided it was worth Jack’s insufferable smugness even if it didn’t let up for over a week.

******

After a few days, he and Rose exchanged mobile numbers and they began texting nonstop. Another week and they had their first phone call. Rose’s voice was sweet and melodic and his heart beat so rapidly whenever he heard her on the other end that he sometimes thought there were two of them in his chest. His patients and the hospital staff were noticeably shocked when he came to work grinning like a loon, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

He learned that Rose worked at Henrick’s and lived in a tiny flat with her best friend, Martha. She seemed embarrassed by the admission, having just learned that John was an attending cardiologist at Royal Hope Hospital, but he assured her he couldn’t care less where she worked or lived. He’d been raised by a single mum and an older sister and he knew what it was to struggle. They discussed their childhood and schooling, their favorite music and books, art, and finally decided they were ready to meet for chips about three weeks after Jack had snagged her with a cheesy pick up line. 

He’d reluctantly let Jack help him dress, though he hadn’t ventured far from his usual outfit of dark jeans, crew neck jumper, and his favorite leather jacket. The only concession he'd made was taking Jack's suggestion on the colour of the jumper (burgundy instead of green), and it wasn’t long before he found himself sitting in the vinyl booth at the chippy Rose had picked. He fidgeted nervously with a napkin, suddenly nervous over whether or not she would actually show up. He’d never felt so connected to a woman, and he’d never even met her in person. Still, after three weeks of talking, texting, and long phone calls, he felt like he knew her better than he’d known any of his past significant others. Somehow, this woman who he only knew from behind a phone screen had slotted herself into the very core of his being, and the thought simultaneously exhilarated and terrified him.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. He’d gotten there early, about ten minutes before their agreed upon time of six in the evening. It was now five minutes past and Rose still hadn’t arrived. He tried to calm his racing heart by thinking rational thoughts when he remembered he had her mobile number and could call. He pulled his phone from his inside pocket and saw a text alert from Rose before he could dial her number.

 _Bus is delayed, there’s an accident blocking the streets_ , she had written. _I’m sorry. Don’t leave, I’ll be there by ten past six. Can’t wait!_

He sighed in relief and was just tucking the mobile into his pocket when the overhead bell clanged. He glanced up and felt his face stretch into a wide grin.

Rose had arrived.

She looked around the chippy briefly before spotting him, and her answering smile was somehow even more gorgeous in person than in her photo. She was dressed simply in black trousers and a coral-colored hoodie, with a baby pink shirt peeking out from underneath. Her hair was down around her face, and John suddenly wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the silky-looking strands.

He stood as she approached him, and her happy smile morphed into something more teasing, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her teeth as she held out her hand. He reached out and clasped his hand around hers, lacing their fingers together. That simple contact somehow made all of the muscles in his body relax and his heart rate calm. Even time seemed to slow around him. Warmth traveled up his arm and through his body directly from the place their palms made contact, and suddenly, John felt like he was _home_. 

“Hello,” he said, certain his expression could not have been more smitten.

“Hello,” she replied. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Didn’t even notice.” He squeezed her hand and gestured to the booth with his free one. “So... fancy some chips?”

******

They stayed in that booth for hours, talking and laughing and stealing bits off one another’s plates until the slightly miffed owner came over and announced they were closing. To John’s surprise, it was nearing eleven at night. It felt like no time had passed at all. 

He pulled out his phone to call them an Uber before reaching across to grab Rose’s hand once again. “It’s not a bad night, do you want to wait outside? The car isn’t far away.”

“That’d be nice, yeah.” Rose shot him that blasted tongue touched grin. It was quickly making his brain fog over every time it was directed at him. They gathered the garbage and tossed it in the nearby bin before exiting the restaurant. It was a cool, clear night, not strictly necessary to huddle for warmth but he didn’t protest the way Rose tucked herself against him.

He couldn’t suppress his shiver when her hands snaked under his jacket and settled around his waist.

She glanced up at him with what he was quickly referring to as his favorite smile. “Cold?”

“Nah,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her more firmly into his side. “Perfect, actually.”

******

Too soon, the car arrived at the chippy and only a scant fifteen minutes later they were at Rose’s door. He asked the driver to wait a few minutes so he could see her inside before they exited the vehicle. He was disappointed their night had to come to an end, but he knew that if he had any say in it, they would soon be spending as many waking (and sleeping) hours together as possible.

“Rose,” he broke the comfortable silence as she was turning her key in the lock. “I… had a _fantastic_ time tonight.”

Rose turned to him, her gorgeous hazel eyes shining with disappointment. “Me, too. I… don’t really want it to end.”

He smiled at her and brushed a lock of blonde hair off her forehead. “Me either,” he admitted softly. “But it’s late...”

Rose gazed up at him, smoothing her hands over the lapels of his jacket before allowing them to rest on his shoulders. Barely cognizant of what his own hands were doing, he suddenly found that they had traveled to the warm skin of her waist and were resting quite contentedly there. She gave him that torturous smile, the one that made his whole body flush with warmth as he became consumed by the thought of chasing that tongue with his own.

“You know, Martha is staying at her boyfriend’s flat tonight. D’you...” she began, her eyes glancing down shyly before raising once again to meet his. “D’you… want to come in?”

“Yes,” he breathed out with no hesitation. “But… I don’t know if that’s the best idea...”

“Why not?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper as she rose up onto her tiptoes and began to close the distance between their lips.

“We just met,” he spoke in a low, gravely tone he barely recognized as she drew closer. “We should take this slow...”

“What are you on about?” She was so close now, her lips brushed tantalizingly close to his as she spoke. “We’ve been dating for three weeks now, haven’t we?”

He felt his mouth stretch into a wide grin. “Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Yeah,” Rose breathed just before her lips molded themselves perfectly to his.

When he'd first taken Rose's hand, John felt like he was coming home, but it was _nothing_ compared to the feeling of kissing her. Her lips against his were nothing short of perfection, and he felt like he’d finally found his place in the universe.

“Just for the record,” he managed to gasp out after she pulled away and as her lips traced along the skin of his jaw. “I didn’t ask you out just for this. I know we met on Tinder… and Jack told me it’s for hook-ups, but I don’t want just that with you. I don’t want this to be a one night thing...”

“John,” she murmured, grabbing his face and pulling it against hers once again. “Shut up and kiss me.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice.

With an absent wave to dismiss the Uber driver, he captured her lips and groaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth and began to tangle against his. She grasped frantically for the door behind her and didn’t break the kiss as it opened up and they practically tumbled inside. He kicked the door shut behind them and he immediately found himself pressed against the hard surface as Rose attacked his mouth. He responded with equal voracity as his fingers threaded into her perfect blonde hair before tracing down her arms and settling on her hips. His grip tightened as she did something particularly brilliant with her tongue, and pressed herself fully against him. There was no way she could have missed the effect she was having on him.

His suspicions were confirmed as a low growl escaped her throat and she rolled her hips against the front of his denims and shoved his leather jacket off his shoulders. He reluctantly released her hips to shrug fully out of the sleeves. As soon as his arms were free, he pulled her back fully against him and she let out a breathy little moan against his mouth that left him feeling dizzy.

“John,” she murmured. She grasped his hands and gently tugged them to the zipper of her hoodie. “Please...”

He pulled back a bit and searched her face for any uncertainty or hesitation. Finding nothing but desire and tenderness reflected in her whiskey-colored eyes, he nodded and lowered the zipper then pushed the fabric from her body, revealing the pink camisole that had teased him from beneath the hoodie earlier. He marvelled at all the new skin on display, and finding himself desperate to touch and taste it, wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses across her shoulder, up towards her neck.

“John,” she breathed. Her fingers worked their way through his closely-shorn hair, sending pleasant jolts through his body. “ _God_ , you feel...”

“I know,” he whispered back, capturing her lips once more. She tugged his jumper over his head, leaving him in only his white vest top, and worked frantically at his belt. He tugged the camisole down, feeling all the blood in his body rush south when he revealed the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen.

“You’re gorgeous,” he sighed, closing his lips around a dusky pink nipple. Rose’s answering moan made his knees buckle. She had ensnared all his senses. His entire world revolved around the feel of her fingers in his hair, the scent and taste of her skin, her mewls of pleasure, and the expanse of skin that was now in his line of sight. He swept his tongue over one nipple, gently twisting the bereft side between his fingertips. Rose allowed him to lavish attention to her chest for several blissful moments before abruptly grasping onto his ears and tugging his face level with hers.

“Bedroom,” she commanded with a soft growl before attacking his lips hungrily. John didn’t need to be asked twice. He fought the urge to toss her over his shoulder like a caveman, instead cupping his hands under her bottom and hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist of their own accord. He didn’t break the kiss as he maneuvered them down the hall, only pulling away when he came to two doors and wasn’t sure which was hers.

“On the left,” she panted and resumed their dizzying kiss.

He wasted no time in twisting the knob and moving them carefully through the doorway while Rose tugged the camisole over her head and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. He had the presence of mind to carefully toe off his shoes and, without breaking the kiss, tumbled them onto her bed.

Rose immediately tugged his vest over his head and pulled him against her, both of them groaning at the feeling of so much hot skin in delicious contact. Her soft curves molded perfectly against his hard planes, and that feeling of utter completeness swept through him once again. It hit him so hard, he had to pull away from her with a gasp, locking his blue eyes onto her hazel ones.

“Rose…” he stammered, his voice a breathless whisper. He reached up to brush a stray lock of now-wild hair out of her eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. The feelings coursing through him at that moment were new and terrifying and completely addictive and he wasn’t sure he could ever get his fill of her.

“I know,” she whispered back. “I feel it, too.” She traced her hands, feather-soft against his torso, before resting them on his chest, one sitting perfectly over his heart. “It’s… never been like this for me…”

“Nor me,” he replied as he traced his hand down to cup her cheek. “It’s like…”

“Forever,” she finished for him. “Like I’ve known you forever.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, and recaptured Rose’s lips with his while she worked even more frantically at the remainder of his clothes. She deftly undid the button and zip of his dark jeans before pushing them and his boxer briefs as far down as she could without breaking the kiss. When her hot, satin hands wrapped around his hardened flesh, he sucked in a ragged breath and once again had to break their kiss to try and keep his head from spinning at the glorious sensations she was causing to shoot through him. Helpless to her touch, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder and shivered as she pressed feather-light kisses against the shell of his ear.

“I want you.” The words danced against his sensitive skin and he nodded, gathering enough self control to undo the button and zip of her trousers. He slid them down her hips and pulled them free of her legs, along with her shoes and socks, as he traced his lips down her torso . He moved slowly back up her body, taking the time to dip his tongue into any crevice he found appealing. Finally reaching her plush lips, began to kiss her once again and his hand cupped her through her barely-there lacey knickers.

Rose gasped into the kiss, her grip on his shoulders tightening. He rubbed her gently for several strokes before pulling back and gazing into her gorgeous face as he swept her knickers aside and found her clit with ease.

“ _God_ ,” she choked out, her eyes slamming shut and her back forming a glorious, bendy arch that pressed her breasts more firmly against his chest. She was breathtaking as he worked his fingers at her centre, moaning and gasping as he dipped one of his fingers inside her just enough to cause her breath to catch and her hips to move erratically against his hand.

She sat up abruptly and attached her mouth to his, kissing him with a frantic need he felt mirrored inside of him. She used her feet to push his denims and pants more fully down and off his legs. She wrapped her own legs around his hips and brought the damp lace of her knickers into contact with his straining erection.

“Please,” she begged, rolling her hips against him. “I want you, _now. Please_.”

Her pleading snapped the tenuous hold he had over his control. He felt his chest rumble in response and he reached between them, tearing the flimsy lace away from her body with ease. Rose moaned at the action and hooked one leg over his shoulder, moving her slick flesh against his until the tip of his erection pressed against her entrance.

He summoned his last strand of self-control to break out of their kiss and meet her gaze. “Condom?”

“Don’t need it,” she shook her head and reached down to grasp his bum, pushing him forward just enough for him to slip shallowly into her. He felt a strangled gasp escape his lips as he dropped his head to her shoulder. “I trust you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, pushing forward once again until he was sheathed completely inside of her silken heat.

“ _Oh,_ ,” Rose breathed. “ _God_ , John…”

He nodded against her shoulder, unable to form coherent speech. He raised his head so he could see her face, her eyes, and he let the sight calm his frenzied need. He cupped her face, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone as feelings he wasn’t quite ready to name threatened to overwhelm him. Instead, he met her lips with his, this kiss less frantic and more gentle than the ones that came before. “All right?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Rose practically whimpered. “Move, please…”

John began the instinctive push-pull and quickly found a rhythm that made his head spin and had him near delirious with lust. The way Rose was writhing beneath him, the breathless gasps of his name and the wanton pleas escaping her lips were causing him to spiral embarrassingly quickly and he slowed in an attempt to prolong their joining. Rose whimpered at the loss of friction, clenched her muscles around him, and pulled him to her for a frantic kiss while she moved her hips against him.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped when she broke the kiss. “You feel so _good_...”

“I want this to last,” he told her, pressing his forehead against hers. “If you keep this up, I’ll be finished before you know it.”

“Don’t care,” she replied, squeezing his bum and causing him to buck into her. “We can take it slow next time, I just… _need_ you right now…”

“Your wish is my command.” He took her lips in his again and renewed his feverish pace. He felt the tingling in his spine embarrassingly quickly and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He reached between them, tracing the place where they were joined, and finding Rose’s clit, began to dance his fingers against it in earnest.

She let out a strangled cry and her breaths were quickly becoming desperate pants as he moved. Warmth began spreading through him, and he knew he was close. All he wanted was to see her fall apart beneath him before he completely lost himself in his own release.

“I need you to come, Rose,” he urged her as his fingers began to move more quickly against her flesh. “Please…”

“I’m so close,” she managed to grind out before letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream as she arched beneath him. Her neck and cheeks flushed to a brilliant pink as she keened out his name and her muscles spasmed deliciously around him.

The sight of her coming, the sound of his name dropping from her lips, and the feel of her pulsing muscles around him pushed him over the edge. Stars exploded behind his eyes as shockwaves rocked his entire body and he emptied himself inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her with barely enough awareness to keep his weight on his elbows so he didn’t crush her. His heart was racing as he came down from his incredible high and he rested his head against her breast. The frantic thudding in her chest calmed as they lay there together and their breathing slowed to a normal pace. They were silent, the only movements were Rose’s hands tracing random shapes over John’s back and his nuzzling and pressing the occasional kiss to her breastbone.

Rose was the first to break the silence. “Wow,” she said with a chuckle. He felt a surge of masculine pride when he noticed she sounded a bit hoarse.

“Yeah,” he laughed against her chest. “That was…”

“Perfect,” Rose finished his sentence for him, tugging his face up to meet hers in a leisurely kiss. “ _So_ perfect.”

He smiled into the kiss and reluctantly rolled off her, slipping out with a groan of disappointment at being separated. She curled up into his side almost immediately though, and John wrapped an arm around her so he could tug her even closer.

He wasn’t sure how long they lay there in exhausted silence, his fingers tracing delicately up and down her arm as he floated somewhere between sleep and awake. He jolted when Rose shifted a bit, pulling a soft throw blanket from the foot of her bed over them.

“Gonna fall asleep if you do that,” he murmured as she settled once more into his side.

“Maybe I’m countin’ on that,” she told him with that blasted cheeky grin. John felt a happy swoop in his stomach when he realized he could now kiss her freely, and he chased that blasted smile away with his own lips and tongue.

When they broke apart, breathless, Rose met his gaze from underneath her lashes and bit the corner of her lip before speaking. “Will you stay tonight?”

He felt his heart leap. “You want me to stay?”

“Yeah.” She tucked herself into his side and draped an arm over his waist. “You make the best pillow.”

He chuckled and nodded before pulling Rose more firmly against him. He dropped a kiss to her hair and she muttered out a sleepy “Good night, John.”

“Good night, Rose,” he said as her breathing evened out against his chest. He was warm, comfortable, and more content than he could ever recall being in the last thirty-eight years of his existence.

He was asleep within minutes.

******

John woke up from the best sleep he’d had since childhood with his arms full of a warm, sleepy, and delightfully naked blonde. He grinned as the memories of the night before came flooding back to him, and marveled at his amazingly good fortune.

Jack would definitely be insufferable when he returned to the flat.

And it was _entirely_ worth it.

At some point in the night, he and Rose had shifted onto their sides and John was now spooning up against her back, their bodies in full contact and his arm draped over her waist. So much of her soft skin so close was making him fall into another lusty haze, and he couldn’t resist pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Rose stirred, stretching languidly and reaching behind her to thread her fingers in his short strands. “Good morning, Dr. Smith.”

“Good morning, Rose…” he trailed off, a sudden thought occurring to him that made him chuckle. “What _is_ your last name, anyway?”

Rose giggled as she turned to face him. “Tyler,” she replied with the tongue-touched grin that drove him absolutely mad.

“Rose Tyler,” he murmured, loving the way the syllables rolled over his tongue. He reached up to cup her cheek, meeting her gaze with a soft smile. “I’m so glad I met you.”

Her eyes shining, Rose pulled him down for a long, lingering kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, tongues entangling and hands wandering languidly before Rose swung a leg over his hip and settled into his lap.

Yes, Jack was going to be _completely_ insufferable.

And John wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
